Orbit
by roboblob
Summary: Continuing from From Earth to Barcelona, the Tardis kicks the Doctor out and takes out with everyone else for a relaxing journey while waiting for the Doctor to come back.
1. Chapter 1: The Sonic Saves the Day

The TARDIS was violently shaking through the time vortex and the inhabitants were clinging on for dear life. Becca and Vic were hanging on to the console. The Doctor was running around the control room trying to fix the console while everyone else but Joe was hanging on to the railings as Joe was on the cake trying to disarm the gun.

"Sonic screwdriver! I need the sonic screwdriver!" Joe yelled. As the Doctor handed Joe the sonic, the Doctor instructed, "Point and press." Joe did as he was told and the gun powered down. Then, Joe used the sonic on the console but no avail. Joe then repeatedly looked at the sonic, then at the console. After looking at them both 5 times, Joe threw the sonic screwdriver at the console with the button jammed on press. "What are you doing!" The Doctor yelled. When the sonic hit the console, the TARDIS stopped dead and the screwdriver was unjammed.

"Oh. Right. Good job." The Doctor gasped. "Yay!" Joe cheered. "Well, it seems as though we have landed. I'm going to check." The Doctor said.

As the Doctor ran to the door, Alex retorted, "Show off." Luckily, the Doctor didn't hear Alex. Unluckily, the gun came to life once more before powering down for the final time. With the sonic screwdriver in hand, the Doctor examines the area. The TARDIS is parked in front of a mansion. The Doctor is then shot with a ball of electricity and is pushed out of the TARDIS by the ball as the door closes. The gun then shoots the console again and the TARDIS dematerializes.

Outside of the window, a man with crazy, frizzy grey hair and rounded glasses watches that whole scene. "Amy! Rory! Amy. Rory. Foul mouthed teenagers." The Doctor gasped after being pushed out and watching the TARDIS materialize._ At least I'm at a house. Maybe I can ask the owner if I can have a place to stay at. _The Doctor looks at the window. "Oh how am I going to explain this to him?"

* * *

><p>Oh and it's a crossover that doesn't count as a crossover. It'll make more sense later.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Gettin' Stoogey

Oh finally. A second chapter for this damn story.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so what do we do in a situation like this?" Joe asks. "Well, first we don't panic." Alex answers. Abanoub proceeds to silently panic in the corner. Taylor goes to comfort him. "Well, this has happened to me before." Amy interjects. "Really? What did you do?" Vic asks. "Well, you see, the situation was much, much different. I don't think anyone is trying to make a TARDIS in that house." "Let's just leave it at that." Becca orders.<p>

"Right. I'll try to see what's wrong with the console. Be back in a few." Rory says, leaving to under the console. "I'm gonna watch TV to keep me entertained." Joe tells everyone. "Anyone want to join?" "Sure." Abanoub agrees. Everyone else but the Ponds agree and go watch TV. Amy walks down the steps to watch her husband work on the console.

"He really is turning you into him." Amy tells Rory. "You heard that?" Rory asks. "Of course I did." "Well, he is. Do you think Vic noticed his jacket?" "I don't think so. I think it's best that we leave it at that." They both hear static and a voice. "Hello? Can you hear me?" It's The Doctor. Amy and Rory run up the stairs to greet the Doctor. "Doctor?" Rory asks. "Where are you?" "You can only hear my voice. I'm using a communicator made out of simple household objects. And yes, Amy, it's the same one from the last time."

"Okay. So, what's going on? What happened so far?" Amy asks. "First, where is everyone? I don't hear teenagers." The Doctor asks. "They went to watch TV." Rory answers. "I guess you two will have to fill them in later. So here's what happened so far..."

* * *

><p>The Doctor, ever so nice, knocks on the zany looking man's door. "Don't answer it Williams! I got it!" The zany man yells. The Doctor is greeted with the face of a zany, did I mention he was zany, looking man. The expression on the man's face was filled with wonder, delight, glee, and shock. The man grabs the Doctor's hand and shakes it.<p>

"Professor Danforth. Scientist extraordinaire. That, and I invent machines for the military. You are?" The professor asks. "The Doctor." The younger looking one answers. "Doctor who? Doctor of what?" "Just the Doctor. Doctor of everything. You didn't happen to witness that, did you?" "Every little bit of it. Care to explain what happened?" 'Why not?" The two men walked inside.

It took the Doctor hours to explain what had happened. When he was finished, it was already dinner time. The Doctor stands up and holds his hand out. "Well, it's been great meeting you Professor Danforth." "And you Doctor. Care to join me in my workshop and see my latest invention?" "I'm afraid I can't. I must find those teens and Ponds." "Ah yes. Good luck Doctor." They hear the doorbell. "Get that, will you Williams?" The door opens.

"Boy, oh boy!" A voice cries. An echo is heard. "Yoohoo!" Echo. "An echo!" "Looks like a country club for zombies!" Another voice yells. This voice is deeper than the first voice. "You outta know." A third voice chimes in. This one is the deepest out of all three. There is a smack. the smack echoes. "Did you hear that?" The deepest voice asks. "Yeah." The second deepest voice answers. The smack and its echo are heard again. The second deepest voice laughs. "Wait a minute, I heard it the first time." The deepest voice says. The Doctor and the Professor make it to the foyer. "Welcome to Hawk Hill, gentlemen. I'm Professor Danforth." "And I'm the Doctor. You're the Three Stooges aren't you?" "Yes we are." The deepest voice answers. "Larry, Moe, and Curly Joe. Nice to meet you!"

"And you too mister." Larry politely says. "Doctor." Curly Joe intervenes. "What?" Larry Asks. "He's a Doctor. Not a mister." "Oh, right." "Yeah right!" Moe yells before he slaps Larry. "You came and answered to my advertisement?" Danforth asks. Curly Joe is about to say something, but Larry answers, "Yes we did." "Quite a cozy place you got here." Moe observes. "Thank you. Great-grandfather built it over 100 years ago." "No," Curly Joe says, "doesn't look a day over 98." "Thank you. Won't you come in please?" The Three Stooges shrug and follow the Professor.

"Well, I'll be going now." The Doctor says. "Nice chatting with you." "No Doctor, you must see this." Danforth says. The Doctor thinks for a few seconds and decides to follow them. The Butler, Williams, looks at them with great seriousness. While the Professor explains to the Three, the Doctor sits down and sonics the Professor's invention. "Ooh!" The Professor jumps. The other four get startled from his jumpiness.

"I see, you're interested in my new invention." He picks it up and looks at it with pride. "This, gentlemen, is the ultimate military defense." The propeller spins. "The full scale model is near completion in my workshop." He puts it down. "I've been working on it for months. Here are the plans." Danforth opens up rolled up papers. "What's this professor?" Curly Joe asks.

"Those are the three buttons. This button operates it underwater, this one propels it up in the air, and this one puts it in orbit." The Professor makes a horrible lift off sound. The stooges get startled while the Doctor lifts an "eyebrow."

"I'll take it this guy's in orbit already." Moe sarcastically says to Larry. "Sorry Professor, but I'm afraid we'd be in your way." "We'll be seeing you." Larry farewells. "I really must be going now. I need to figure out a way to find my friends." The Doctor insists.

The Professor stops the four. "Oh! No, wait, please. My days are so lonely and monotonous." "It's momentous." Curly Joe "corrects." "Hey, I said it!" He laughs, Larry pats him on the back, and Moe slaps Curly Joe's stomach. "Quiet!" The bowl haired stooge yells.

"It'd be so nice to have earthlings in the house for a change." The Professor says. The Doctor cautions him not to reveal anything to the stooges. The stooges nod their heads before they realize what he just said. "Wait a minute, did you just say earthlings?" Moe asks.

"That's right. I'm often bothered by a spy from outer space who's trying to steal my plans. A terrible looking thing. Claws, instead of hands. A hideous green face with sharp yellow fangs."

"Oh, the regular monster type."

"Hmm? Monster? That's right. Yes. Exactly."

"Okay Professor. We'll stay." Larry agrees. "Yeah, sure." Curly Joe adds. "What do you got to lose?" Moe asks. "Well, I'll be happy to help with this 'alien.'" The Doctor smiles.

"Thanks. Williams will show you to your tombs." The stooges and the Doctor nod their heads and then realize what they Professor had said. "I mean, rooms!"

They are shown their rooms. In his room, the Doctor puts in his earpiece and contacts the TARDIS. "Hello? Doctor to TARDIS? Hello? Can you hear me?"

* * *

><p>"...and now, here we are. I have to keep a low voice. People are trying to sleep." "How come you can never stay quiet when we're trying to sleep? Hmm?" Amy asks. "Moe! Moe! They're here!" A voice yells in the background. "Sorry, gotta go."<p>

"Doctor, wait!" Rory yells. "Yes, Rory?" He asks. "When do you think we should tell Vic about what's happened?"

"When I get back to the TARDIS. If I don't forget."

"Alright then. Good night."

"Good night to you guys too."

From the entrance to the TARDIS halls, a confused Vic hides. She then leaves to make sense of her life. "Did you hear that?" Amy asks. "Hear what?" Rory asks. "Nevermind."

* * *

><p>Vic walks into the living room where the other teens are. Miguel and Alex are sparring, Antonio, Ryan, and Abanoub are on the internet, and Taylor is just lounging around watching Becca and Joe quarrel. "But it's a future episode of Power Rangers Samurai that I wanna see!" Joe yells. "Don't spoil yourself. I wanna watch reruns of Glee." Becca grabs the remote from him.<p>

They fight over the remote some more, with Becca winning. Vic sits down next to Taylor. "How long have I been out?" She asks. "I don't know. The Doctor does have a really cool jacket now. How long has he had that? I think he said he had it recently."

"Thanks anyway. So how long are those two gonna keep it up?"

"Until one of them taps out."

"What about those two?" Vic points to Alex and Miguel.

"No clue."

"Oooh Machinima!" She joins the boys watching Machinima on YouTube.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How long has Vic been out? How long has it been since the last chapter? What did Curly Joe see? The last question will be answered in the next chapter.**


End file.
